


Luke's Lonely Winter

by AquaTheLita



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: Luke loves his life with Professor Layton and being his apprentice! But, as any child away from home would do, he misses his friends back at home. Especially one little girl with an ocarina...





	Luke's Lonely Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted about 6 years ago. I'm reposting here because why not. This has been edited for typos and punctuation, not for content.

Luke stands in the snow, looking up at the stars and falling snowflakes. He remembers...

_"The world is so big, and scary."_   
_"I know! And we're all so small when you think about it!"_

He sighs. He loves his life with the Professor. And yeah, Emmy is alright. Sometimes. Being his apprentice is the best experience ever! And all the adventures they go on together... So amazing!

But he can't help but think of home. Who wouldn't think of home on such a beautiful night? With snow falling just right... And the stars out...

And who wouldn't think of their loved ones?

He shivers a bit and pulls his hat down a bit lower and tucks in his scarf a bit more. He looks up and traces one of his favorite constellations with a gloved finger. He always remembered where it was because she showed it to him...

Arianna... "Hope you're having a nice Christmas..." he whispers into the night. "Hope you're having fun..."

"Luke?"

Luke spins around and finds Professor Layton running up to him, dressed in heavy winter clothes and a coat. "There you are, Luke," he says as he walks up to Luke. "Emmy told me you were going to play in the snow. It doesn't look like that's what you're doing." He takes in the slightly saddened expression on Luke's face. He kneels down next to him. "Is something troubling you Luke?" he asks softly.

"Mmm..." Luke sniffles quietly. His face feels a bit cold and his nose feels like it might start running soon. "Well, it's just that I..." He sniffles again, a bit louder this time. "I miss..."

The Professor knows what he's trying to say. "You miss home."

Luke nods. "Well, yes. But I know that they're going to visit tomorrow. It's just that I miss..." He can't say it. Or can he? "I really miss Arianna." Having said it, his heart feels a tiny bit lighter. But not by much.

"Ah," the Professor says understandingly. "Your friend Arianna." Luke may not know this, but the Professor knows exactly how Luke feels about Arianna, and to what extent. "And coming out here reminds you of her?"

"The stars," Luke explains. "We always look at the stars together. Look!" He traces the constellation with his finger again. "Arianna showed me where it is."

"That's nice. But you know, Luke, catching a cold isn't going to do you, or her, any good. Come inside, now. You can look at the stars just as good from the window."

Luke looks up at the entire sky one last time before nodding. The Professor stands up and holds out his hand. Luke takes it and they walk back together.

.

"Back so soon?" Emmy greets them when they walk back in. "I made you some hot cocoa." She sets two mugs on a tray down on the tea table near the couch.

"Thank you, Emmy," the Professor says, taking a seat.

Emmy walks up to him, kneels down, and whispers in his ear. "What's up with Luke?" she asks. "He looks a bit down." She had noticed Luke's expression.

"He's feeling... Well... A bit homesick," the Professor whispers back. "And a bit heartsick as well," he adds.

"Well, what a coincidence." She stands up and addresses Luke. "Luke, I think you might want to check your email."

Luke looks up at her in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a hunch, I guess." She winks.

He raises an eyebrow at her.  _This had better not be some prank..._  he thinks skeptically.

He leaves his untouched mug of cocoa on the tray and walks over to the computer that is already on. He logs into his email and checks.

He gasps. The latest email is from...

"Arianna!" he whispers happily. The Professor overhears and smiles.

Luke opens the email. Music comes through the speakers. It's an audio postcard.

{"Merry Christmas Eve, Luke!"} the email says. {"I hope you aren't missing me  _too_  much. Me and Tony are doing fine, as always.  
{"Crow and the Black Ravens say hi, by the way.  
{"Misthallery is just as beautiful as ever this time of year. I hope that the snow is just as beautiful over there in London! All of us miss you. Especially me. Especially me.  
{"I send my heart's warmest wishes to you, Luke. Merry Christmas!  
{"Love, Arianna."}

Luke smiles wide and his heart fills with warmth. But there is more.

{"P.S.: I've heard rumors that someone besides your parents is going to be visiting you tomorrow. And I don't envy them. You know why?"}

And the email ends there.

A song had been looping in the background the whole time he was reading the email. It was a song that Arianna composed especially for Luke during one of his visits back home. It was called "Winter Star Flakes".

What does she mean by "I don't envy them. You know why?" What is that supposed to mean?

_Only one thing,_  he reasons.

* * *

.

**_~The next day...~_ **

.

* * *

Early in the morning, Luke, Emmy, and Layton step outside to greet their guests who had arrived a few minutes ago.

The first two people to step out of the car are Mr. and Mrs. Triton. Luke smiles wide and starts to walk towards them.

But then, just as Luke predicted, another person steps out of the car. He hears the door on the other side of the car open and hears the snow crunching underneath her feet as she walks around the car.

Luke sees a girl bundled up in a thick jacket, a scarf, and a hat, which orange hair peeks out from under.

"Arianna!" Luke shouts. He picks up speed and runs straight to her. Their arms open and they greet each other in a warm embrace.

"Nice to see you again, Luke," Arianna says.

"Nice to see you, too. I got your email!"

"I know you did."

"Hey, what about us?" Luke's father jokes.

"Oh right!" Luke lets go of Arianna and hugs his mother and father. Then he steps away from them and walks back next to Arianna.

The two take hold of the other's bare hand and with Luke's parents walking behind, they walk towards the Professor and Emmy, who exchange glances and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback and criticism are always appreciated (even if this is 6 years old).


End file.
